


I never should have said goodbye

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: The filming of Bohemian Rhapsody is bringing up some difficult memories for Roger and Brian. luckily, an old friend stops by to do a bit more than just say hello...





	I never should have said goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again everybody! Queen lives again lol! I'll be honest, i got a little teary while writing this one. i Hope you all enjoy and as usual, I'm a slut for  
comments and kudos! (PLEASE guys leave me comments I'm a little nervous on this fic!) Enjoy!

I never should have said goodbye

Pairing: Brian May, Roger Taylor, and John Deacon

Rating: Explicit 

Description: The filming of Bohemian Rhapsody is bringing up some difficult memories for Roger and Brian. Luckily, an old friend stops by to do a bit more than just say hello…

Brian May and Roger Taylor stood silently at the edge of the set for Bohemian Rhapsody, watching intently as their four counterparts seemed to effortlessly move through take after take.

“It isn’t an exact resemblance” Roger said quietly, gesturing to actor Rami Malek, who was adorned in black leather, his long hair hanging in his face, the prosthetic teeth seeming to take over half of his mouth.

Brian had to agree. Where Freddie had eyes the color of mocha, Rami’s were enormous and a limpid slate grey. Freddie was also an inch taller and had been slightly more muscular. 

“But when he gets into character-“

Roger finished Brian’s thought for him. “It’s almost like Freddie’s back.”

Roger now had his eyes on Joe Mazello, decked out in a long wig of auburn. “I almost miss him more.”

“He made it quite clear that he was done with this part of his life.” And done with us. The comment hung unsaid in the air, thick and suffocating, like an itchy wool blanket on a hot summer’s day.

“Maybe if we had knocked a few more times, left a few more phone messages-“

Maybe we could’ve convinced him to come back. Roger didn’t say it but Brian knew exactly what he was thinking.

“That letter said it all Rog.”

“Screw the letter! I miss them Brian.” The sadness in his tone broke Brian’s heart in two. He closed his eyes, willing the tears not to fall. “Me too” he said simply. 

He turned his eyes to set where they had moved into the scene of the argument with Ray Foster. “Come on Roger. Let’s let the boys work. I need you all to myself right now.”

Roger sighed quietly. “Ok” he said softly, sounding like a small child. 

They moved to exit the set but not before something caught Brian’s eye.

“Hey Rog?”

“Yeah Bri?”

“Who’s that?”

Roger followed Brian’s gaze to a person standing on the edge of the set, shrouded in shadow, simply watching the filming. “I have no idea. They don’t work here?”

“They probably do but I just think it’s weird that they’re just standing there.”

“We should probably say something.”

Brian carefully began to approach the person. “I’m sorry mate but this is a closed set. I’m afraid we can’t have you here.”

“Not even to let an old fool apologize to two very dear friends?” came the soft answer. 

Brian heard Roger’s choked sob next to him and heard his own anguished cry as he grabbed Roger’s arm to keep himself from falling.

No. It wasn’t possible. Had they wanted it so badly that they hallucinated it together?

No. it was real. He was here.

“John” Brian cried softly at the same time Roger blurted out “Deacy.”

And then they were moving as fast as they could for men in their seventies. Brian got there first and nearly knocked John on his back wrapping him in a fierce hug, but John managed to stay on his feet, wrapping his arms around Brian’s back and cooing softly into his long grey curls as Brian finally let himself go and began to sob into John’s neck.

And then Roger was there with his arms around them both, also fighting huge racking sobs that shook his whole body. For a few moments the three men just stood there holding each other, all three of them sobbing. 

John was the first to pull away, keeping a hand on Brian’s shoulder and his other hand on Roger’s arm as if afraid they would vanish into thin air the minute he stopped touching them.

“I think we should go somewhere and talk” John told them, his voice impossibly soft. He glanced nervously over his shoulder at Rami and his cast of thousands who were now kicking John Reid out of a limo in the pouring rain. “Somewhere a little more private.”

Brian couldn’t help but smile at that. John had always hated being the center of attention and although no one was even looking at them, it was nice to know that some things hadn’t changed. 

They chose Brian’s hotel room, the queen sized bed with silken sheets a humongous elephant in the room, a painful reminder of what they had regularly done when Freddie had still been alive and before he had gotten sick. 

John stood facing them, looking like he had aged one hundred years in only thirty. He had bags under his eyes big enough to check and his hair was almost completely gone, the remaining a dirty grey color. 

John was the first to speak. “The night Freddie… died, he begged me to take care of you guys. To carry on like we used to and I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t understand how Queen could be Queen without him and every time I would look at either of you, I would see him. It just hurt so bloody much.”

Roger was the first to answer, his tone impossibly sad, choked with tears. “So why did you come back?”

“Because I realized how much I missed my family. And how wrong I was to do that to you both. I can understand if you don’t want to take me back-“

Without a word, Roger pulled John into his arms and hungrily attacked his mouth, both arms wrapped around John’s back. John seemed surprised at first, but kissed back, burying his hands in Roger’s short hair.

Brian wasted no time in flinging himself at the pair, sending them all tumbling to the bed. Hands were everywhere as sloppy kisses were exchanged, clothing practically being ripped off. 

John caught his breath enough to ask “how are we going to do this?”

Brian and Roger exchanged a look before Brian answered “I fuck Roger while Roger fucks you.”

John immediately flipped over so that Roger could prepare him. Brian lubed his own fingers before passing the bottle to Roger.

Both Brian and Roger were gentle, slowly opening their partner as both John and Roger squealed and squirmed. 

“Easy Deacy” Roger murmured as John squirmed under him. 

Brian had one hand on Roger’s sweaty back as he added a second finger. Roger moaned slightly and Brian stroked his back, cooing softly.

Both men pulled their fingers out and lubed up their cocks. They both pushed in slowly, all three of them groaning. 

John was looking up at Roger with pleading green eyes. “Relax Deacy” Roger told him firmly. “Just breathe.”

Both Brian and Roger began to move, both Roger and John moaning in ecstasy mixed with pain. None of them lasted long, John coming first with a loud sob, Roger following suit and Brian bringing up the rear. All three men collapsed in a sweaty heap in the bed, both Roger and Brian holding John together in their arms. 

John looked at them both, nuzzling into their bodies. “Brian, Roger, I’ve missed you both so god damn much. And I want you to know that I-“

Brian reached over, pulling John close. “We love you too Deacy. We never stopped.”


End file.
